Betrayed
by Britian-angel
Summary: Harry broke Ginny apart, Draco stays at Headquarters to keep Ginny company, will their friendship become something more? Draco/Ginny
1. The Terror

As Ginny woke up, she could hear the distinct sound of voices coming from the door next to hers.

"Malfoy will only be staying here until Voldemort is killed, so don't worry about him killing Ginny ,Ron." Hermione calmy addressed.

"Well, if that slimy git, dare he, touch my baby sister, I will rip him to shreds, then burn the remains." Ron responded.

"Ron, Malfoy should know better than to touch Gin, he knows that we're dating, just as well as he knows I will kill him if he gives her a second look." Harry said coldly.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ron shouted over his shoulder.

In came a distraught,desheveled,tired looking Ginny Weasley.

"Could you three please shush it down? I'm trying to sleep." Ginny stated.

"Here Gin, Ron could you and Hermione please go to bed?" Harry looked questioningly at them.

"Sure, no problem mate, night you two." Ron quickly said.

"Night Gin, Harry." Hermione looked ahead, disapprovingly.

As the door quietly crept shut, Harry got up, picked up Ginny with one arm behind her back, whilst the other was under her legs, allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck, and carried her back to his bed.

They both laid there in complete silence, with the exeption of the slow breaths that were amitted by Ginny's breathe.

They drifted into a deep sleep.

When Harry awoke, he looked next to him to find that Ginny wasn't there, instead, he found a note that said 'Hope you don't find Ginny dead, if you bother to find her' he was furious.

He jumped out of bed, grabbed his wand, and before he got quite to the door, he noticed his closet door was slightly open.

He slowly approached it, wand at the ready, and blasted it open with a simple spell.

There she lay, pale, cruised, and badly cut.

Harry, sat there, too shocked to do anything, but break down and cry.

He leaned over Ginny's body, as though he was protecting it.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on Harry's bed. Worst of all she was naked.


	2. My guardian angel

She found, Harry, on top of her also naked. She screamed the most terrifying, blood curling scream.

She finally pushed him off of her. He got up, got dressed, and was out the door before anyone could register what just happened.

He left her, to search for horcruxes. She was alone, or was she?

She heard footsteps running up the stairs, the door was blown open, and rushing into the room to find a previously raped Ginny was, Draco Malfoy.

"Who in the hell did this to you?" Draco demanded.

"H-Har-Ha-Harry did." Ginny replied, bursting into tears.

"Oh my god, were you just raped by that bastard?" He said using words harsher than intended.

She slowly shook her head yes.

He helped get her dressed, and carried her to his room where he would comfort her.

"Ginny, everything is going to be okay, you're safe now, I'm here-" Draco started to say but was cut off as the door quickly opened.

"Malfoy, get away from my girlfriend!" Harry said forcefully.

"Why you evil, dirty, bastard!" Draco yelled while laying Ginny gently on his bed as he got up.

He punched the boy-who-lived straight in the face.

Harry launched himself toward Ginny, but fell short as he collided with Draco.

"Don't you dare touch this beautiful angel with a broken wing, you don't deserve her!" Draco boomed, wrapping his arms protectively around Ginny's waist.

Mwahahaha cliffie! I have been waiting forever to say that! Here is the end of the second chapter of my very first fanfic ever! Hope you enjoyed it! Now review!


	3. Leaving for Diagon Alley

The next morning Ginny woke up and got dressed, then she went down stairs to find Draco already eating breakfast.  
"I thought you didn't know how to cook." She glowered.  
"I know how to cook, just because house elves normally do it all for me, doesn't mean that I don't know how to cook." He replied. "I think we should take a trip to Diagon Alley for a few hours." Ginny grinned with happiness. "If you want to, but Potter's not coming with us." He told her in a stern voice. "Okay." an with that, they both grabbed their bags and were flooing to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before anyone noticed they left.


	4. Worst Nightmare

As they arrived, Ginny's feet were pulled out from under her and she met the

ground laughing. "I'm such a clumsy red head!" She huffed. She was aproached

by her best friend Phoebe, "Ginny!" she shrieked and threw her arms around

the happy form of Ginny Weasley.

Draco, stood taking in the scene before him. He quietly walked

behind Ginny and took her by the hand and they went off shopping in many

different stores containing different things.

"Are you getting hungry?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head yes.

As they walked into the restaraunt, Ginny cringed against Draco when she seen

who was inside. Harry. Draco swiftly move directly beside her and put his arm

firmly around her waist. "Don't worry." He said in a soothing voice.

When they got back to headquarters, they started watching a muggle

movie called "The Unborn" and Ginny ended up falling asleep on Draco's

shoulder. Not too long after that, Draco soon fell asleep.

Harry burst in the door to absorb the setting placed before him and

was furious. He dragged Ginny off the couch and started pummeling her. She

screamed out horrified and Ron ran in. When Ron seen Harry beating his sister,

he attacked Harry and tore him off of her. Ginny crawled away crying and hurt.

She was bleeding. Everywhere. Draco quickly moved to her side, picked her up,

and craddled her in his arms while Hermione mended her cuts and bruises. Ron

took Harry to his room where they remained for the rest of the evening.

Draco carried Ginny up to his bedroom where he took her bloody,

battered clothes off of her and slipped a soft silk nightie over her head and onto

her shaking body. He put her in his bed, covered her up, and kissed her on the

forehead and walked out of the room. Leaving her to her own privacy. 


End file.
